A Hidden Desire of A Lonely Saint
by Paladinturkey
Summary: Camus is a very distant and lonely saint. He has never shown any emotion and desire to anyone else. However, he is still a human. What will happen if he cannot bear his desire anymore? Read this fanfic if you dare!


**A/N:** Do not **_EVER_** read this fanfic if you hate **LEMON** and if you're such a very sensitive person! This fic is **LEMON** but **_NO ROMANCE _**at all!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters.

**Claimers:** I own Cyrena (my original character).

**A Hidden Desire of A Lonely Saint**

Cold wind blew softly and the sky seemed so clear that the stars could be seen. The House of Aquarius was so tranquil. All employed maids supposed to leave all the House of Zodiac including the House of Aquarius soon after they heard a rumor that Athena and her bronze saints were going to invade Sanctuary. However, the rumor did not affect Cyrena, one of maids working in the House of Aquarius. She did not pack her things soon after she heard the news. She packed after she thought that she was really alone and her tiring job had finished.

She walked to her room until she heard a very cold voice called her.

'Cyrena…'

Cyrena glanced and found Camus standing behind her. Their distance was only three floors left.

'Yes?'

Camus said nothing but he signaled her to come over him. For a moment, Cyrena hesitated and frowned. She had never seen Camus like this before. Camus was always cold, unfriendly, distant, and taciturn. He had never greeted anyone else including her. He even rarely interacted with another gold saints even though there was a rumor that he had a friend named Milo. Nevertheless, the rumor was not completely true for gold saints rarely met and communicated to each others. Besides, Milo was only his junior and he respected him very much. However, she could not resist her liking and admiration to him. Cyrena walked to the ice saint and she curtsied in front of him.

'What can I do for you, my lord?' asked Cyrena politely.

'Follow me…'

Camus turned his body and walked into his chamber. Cyrena followed him wondering what he was going to ask her. When Cyrena arrived in Camus's chamber, she was ordered to close the door behind her. To this, Cyrena nodded and closed the door. She saw Camus standing in front of her giving her his cold look.

'_Oh, No…What is he going to do? Is he going to punish me because of my mistakes but I don't know what my mistakes are?' _

Cyrena gulped. Cyrena shuddered to have imagined what Camus would do with her.

What she could do at that time was only looking at coldness, emptiness, and sadness in his deep blue eyes. There was a very long silence until finally Camus closed his eyes. He seemed trying to concentrate. A few minutes later, Cyrena saw Camus's Aquarius gold armor released from his body.

Having looking at the scene, Cyrena was surprised and fascinated. She had never seen Camus without his golden armor before now that he always wore it. For a moment, she marveled at his athletic body and felt very lucky to have been able to see him like this. She remembered some of her poor friends. They had been fired were expelled from Sanctuary because of their curious to Camus's appearance and dared to follow him to his chamber. She looked at him with full admiration.

However, her admiration changed to surprised one when Camus came nearer and caught her waist.

'Uuumm…E…Excuse me....Sir…'

She could not continue her sentence for Camus had already placed his lip to hers giving her a very passionate kiss. Cyrena blushed but she could not refuse his kiss now that she also admired him. She felt Camus tongue invaded her mouth causing her moaned and did so in response. She moved her hands unconsciously to his back and down to his hip. She, then, moved her hand to the base of his balls and rubbed it. Camus winced and grabbed her hand.

'No…Don't tease me…' he said as he moved her left hand to brush away her pale blue hair covering her neck. He moved his lip to her neck and kissed it while his right hand untied her goddess-like garments. Now, she wore nothing except her bra and panties.

Camus moved his mouth to her right breast while his another hand unhook her bra and tossed it away. To this, Cyrena was surprised and she was more surprised soon after she felt him sucked her nipple.

'L..Lord Camus…' gasped Cyrena.

Camus did not give any attention to her. He continued sucking her nipple while his left hand touching her left breast. He sucked her left breast after he felt content sucking the another one. After he felt satisfied, he moved his right hand to her waist and removed her panties. Afterwards, he moved his mouth to her groin and finally licked her clitoris causing her moaned.

'L….Lord…Camus….' she gasped.

Camus stood up after he fulfilled his ministration while Cyrena came over him.

'Now is my turn,' she said as she hugged him.

She was really glad now that Camus did not refuse her although she saw no friendliness in his look and no warm smile in his face. She moved her fingers inside his green tight and rubbed his balls. Camus showed no reaction. However, she knew that he had already had an erection so she pulled down his tight.

Her eyes widened when she looked at him. However, she could control herself and began her ministration by peeling gently his erect member and moved her hand to the base of his balls and rubbed it. Camus remained emotionless but he moved his head backward and closed his eyes. Cyrena was very glad to see him get his pleasure. She then put his cock inside her mouth and made a small contraction.

'_You_? What are _you_…' Camus did not continue his sentences. Cyrena could see Camus's chest moved up and down and saw his sweat. He moaned and released his seeds. Cyrena moved her mouth from Camus's hard member and licked its wet tip.

Camus cupped her face and looked at her aquamarine eyes.

He said nothing but he took her ass so he could position his erect manhood to her entrance. Camus seemed indifferent but Cyrena saw a very wild lust in his eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw his member became larger and she cried in pain when he penetrated his hard and hot manhood inside her. However, she did not feel any pain after she was accustomed to him. After several minutes passed, her vaginal muscle gripped Camus's hard member. This made him hit his climax and shot his seeds into her womanhood.

Camus panted. His faced emotionless but Cyrena knew that he was struggling not to free his desire.

'Don't….move….' he said as she closed his eyes. Cyrena managed to move slowly but this made him pushed himself to the edge. As the result, he lost his control and lost his balance and fell on the floor. He fell on top of her. His hip shuddered as he released his living seeds while Cyrena was screaming. Now she could feel how strong and admirable he was. She could feel him distinctively now. He was thick, large, hard and hot inside her.

'You…You had pushed me so far and made me give up to my desire. Do you know the feeling of a lonely saint?' he asked coldly as he panted.

Cyrena could not say anything. What she could do was only his cold deep blue eyes.

'You don't know how I feel. I cannot withdraw from this.'

He said as he released his seed. Cyrena gasped and hit her orgasm when she felt the motion of Camus's penis ejaculating his seeds. Her wall locking Camus's hard manhood causing him get his orgasm. He groaned and pushed his member deeper and deeper. Cyrena screamed his name when Camus spurted more and more semen into her womanhood. She cried louder and hit her climax when she felt his semen hit her womb.

Camus removed his member from her womanhood and stood up.

'You may go now…' he said as he turned his body and walked to his bathroom.

Cyrena could say nothing. She only could see him leaving her. She got dress quickly and left his chamber. She entered her room and put all of her garments inside her suitcase.

'Camus…The coldest gold saint…He really never expresses and shows his emotion even though his desire dominated him like that.'

Cyrena closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, she felt there was something sliding at her tight. She looked surprised when she looked it.

'Virgin blood? So…I'm no longer a virgin,' she said as she looked red liquid sliding to her knee.

Cyrena packed her garments in a short time and walked out from The House of Aquarius quickly. She did not want to come back to Sanctuary now that she got nothing from her job except heartache.

**The End**


End file.
